NEKO YAMATO
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Yamato jadi mahluk setengah kucing dan manusia yang menyebabkan Kakashi tertimpa masalah.


Kakayama yang pertama. Aku sempat mencari kakayama versi Indonesia namun tidak ada. Maka itu aku membuat Kakayama Indonesia. Memang pairing ini tidak terlalu terkenal dibandingkan Kakairu. Terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi dan gambar Yamato neko di deviantart. Well selamat membaca.

NEKO YAMATO

Konoha pagi yang tenang terutama untuk soerang pemuda berambut coklat. Yamato yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca gulungan aneh yang baru ia dapatkan. Di tambah lagi kebetulan ia sedang menunggu Kakashi di tempat itu.

"Ini gulungan apaya? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya" Kata Yamato sambil melihat isi gulungan itu bahkan membolak-balikkannya. Kemudian ia berhenti dan menatap awan putih di langit yang biru.

"Hah~ kalau begini lebih baik aku tidak datang awal sekali" Gerutu Yamato kemudian menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang panjang. Kemudian ia melihat sekali lagi gulungan tersebut.

"Hm… segel tangan… aku coba ah" Kata Yamato melihat beberapa arah segel tangan di gulungan itu kemudian setelah selesai Yamato kembali melihat gulungan tersebut.

"….. (tulisan apa ini?) $%#&*** no Jutsu" Kemudian asap menggempul mengelilingi Yamato. Yamato terbatuk-batuk di dalam asap itu.

"Aduh… apa ini ohok…ohok…" Kata Yamato. Kemudian datanglah Kakashi ke tempat itu menyaksikan bahwa Yamato tidak ada di tempat itu dan yang tertinggal hanya sebuah gulungan.

"Yamato ada di mana?" Gumam Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian memungut gulungan. Kakashi kemudian melihat gulungan itu dan tidak mengerti apa isinya. Kemudian Kakashi mendengar suara gemerisik di balik semak-semak dan juga terdengar suara yang sedikit aneh

_Meow…._

"Apa? Suara kucing?" Kakashi jadi penasaran dan mulai memasuki semak-semak di sana dan melihat seorang seperti shinobi dengan ekor kucing berwarna hitam dan telinga kucing berwarna hitam pula berlutut di sana.

"Ya... Yamato?" Panggil Kakashi sedikit terkejut dan mahluk itu menoleh kearah Kakashi. Tampangnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Ekornya bergerak dengan indahnya dan gemulai. Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana Yamato bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Yamato!" Teriak Kakashi bingung dengan keadaan Yamato saat itu juga, sementara Yamato hanya diam saja dengan ekor yang masih di gerakan kesana kemari dengan gemulainya.

"Sepertinya Yamato melakukan kesalahan dalam menggunakan jutsu dan gulungan ini merupakan gulungan tanformasi jutsu yang sudah tidak terlalu dipakai lagi. Jadinya Yamato terkena timbal balik jutsu itu. Dan juga… sepertinya kau yang harus merawatnya saat ini karena dalam kondisi seperti ini mustahil Yamato bisa merawat dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi seperti seekor anak kucing. Lagi pula dia menggemaskan" Kata Tsunade yang berada di benak Kakashi saat ini.

"Astaga… tak kusangka Yamato bisa terkena jutsu seperti itu. Dan juga baguslah sekarang aku punya seekor kucing" Gumam Kakashi di rumahnya. Karena terpaska dan juga khawatir serta kasihan akhirnya terpaksa Kakashi membawa Yamato ke rumahnya.

BRUKH….

Terdengar beberapa barang jatuh di kamar Kakashi yang membuat sang pemilik rumah terkejut dengan bunyi yang tak lazim itu.

"Yamato? (Lebih baik aku periksa keadaannya)" Kemudian Kakashi berjalan dan menemukan lemari pakaian Kakashi berantakan dengan pakaian yang berserakan dan Yamato yang tertimpa beberapa pakaian. Dan juga Yamato yang kepalamya tersangkut di kain.

"Kau terperangkap, Yamato?" Tanya Kakashi menyasikan Yamato berontak dengan suara berdesih keluar dari mulitnya. Benar-benar seperti seekor kucing yang teperangkap. Kakashi jadi merasa prihatin.

"Hissssss" Desih Yamato seperti kucing yang kesal atau marah.

"Biar aku bantu" Kata Kakashi menarik kain tersebut tapi Yamato yang bukan bertingkah seperti manusia tapi seperti seekor kucing malah berontak yang membuat Kakashi sedikit kesulitan dalam membantu.

"Berhenti berontak, Yamato!" Perintah Kakashi sambil terus berusaha melepaskan kain itu dari kepala Yamato.

"Sedikit lagi" Kata Kakashi kemudian berhasil melepaskan kain yang tersangkut dari kepala Yamato. Kakashi sedikit bernapas lega.

"Sudah terlepas… sekarang kau merasa senang?" Kata Kakashi kemudian memergoki Yamato memandanginya dan itu membuat Kakashi sangat tidak enak hati di pandangin seperti.

"Ke… kenapa… Yamato" Kata Kakashi melihat reaksi Yamato setelah terlepas dari perangkap mautnya itu. Yamato masih berlutut dan ekornya masih bergerak dengan rianya. Kakashi sedikit mengusap kepala Yamato memperbaiki tatanan rambut dan telinga Yamato.

Kemudian dalam sekejab Yamato langsung menerjang Kakashi layaknya kucing yang menerjang majikannya untuk dimanja sepertinya. Mungkin saat ini Kakashi nampak seperti majikan bagi Yamato dalam seekor kucing. Kakashi terkejut dengan perilaku Yamato yang sama sekali tidak semestinya.

"Whoa… Yamato mundur! Kau terlalu dekat!" Perintah Kakashi terkejut dengan perilaku Yamato. Bahkan Yamato hanya mengucapkan kata yang hanya bisa diucapkannya saat ini juga.

"Meow…!" Kata Yamato dengan riangnya jatuh kedalam pangkuan tuannya itu. Sementara Yamato hanya bisa bingung dengan keadaan ini yang sama sekali belum pernah dialaminya apalagi dengan kucing jadi-jadian ini.

"Purrrrr…" Desah Yamato menyadarkan kepalanya di dekat Leher Kakashi. Kakashi sama sekali tidak biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yamato menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Hey!..." Teriak Kakashi tapi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Yamato sendiri yang malah tambah mendekat kepada majikannya sampai Kakashi harus mendongakkan kepalanya di karenakan Nayako yang semakin mejelajah leher Kakashi dengan lembut bagaikan kucing.

"Ya... Yamato!" Teriak Kakashi lagi-lagi ingin menjauhkan tubuh Yamato yang semakin menempel pada dirinya dan itu sedikit membuat Kakashi tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Kemudian dengan sedikit pelukan Tangan Yamato mulai meraba punggung Kakashi dan dengan telinganya mulai menggelitik leher Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi sudah sangat merah.

"Sial…" Kata Kakashi dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan tangannya kini berusaha dengan keras mendorong tubuh kucing di hadapannya yang semakin liar.

"Ku… kucing nakal! Kucing nakal, menjauh! Menjauh sekarang!" Perintah Kakashi yang sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yamato yang sangat menggoda tubuhnya dan seperti meminta perlakuan yang pantas untuk dirinya sebagai seekor kucing yang manis.

"MENJAUH!" Teriak Kakashi akhirnya berhasil mendorong Yamato dengan cukup keras dan menjauh cukup jauh dari tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit bernapas lega walau ada rasa kesal karena kejadian barusan yang menimpanya.

"Meow…?" Kata Yamato yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakashi pada dirinya.

"Bad Yamato... (Mengusap dan mendengkur seperti itu kepadaku. Sekarang aku mendapat masalah lagi)" Kata Kakashi duduk termenung.

Yamato kini memasang wajah memelas kepada majikannya dan memasang ekspresi kecewa tentunya. Tapi Yamato sama sekali tidak menyerah dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kemudian Yamato kembali memeluk Kakashi dari samping. Kakashi terkejut dengan perlakuan yang baru saja selesai tapi sudah mengalaminya lagi.

"EH?" Hanya kata itu saja yang dapat di ucapkan Yamato karena terkejut tentunya. Kemudian perlahan tubuhnya roboh ditimpa oleh kucing jadi-jadian yang tak henti menarik perhatiannya bahkan memeluknya.

"HEY! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Kakashi lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Yamato menjauh walau ia dalam keadaan tiduran setengah duduk sementara Yamato sudah seperti berlutut di atas Kakashi. Yamato terkejut serta menyadari sesuatu dan itu membuat Kakashi merasa tidak enak.

"Sial… apa yang akan dia lakuakan!" Gumam Kakashi yang melihat reaksi kaget Yamato dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ekornya yang awalnya lincah kini membatu di atas lantai. Hidungnya seperti menbaui sesuatu.

Ditatapnya terus Kakashi dalam keheningan dan rasa penasaran dari benak Yamato sementara Kakashi hanya tiduran dengan perasaan tidak enak. Kemudian Yamato kini ekspresinya sudah mulai berubah menjadi seyuman licik kucing kepada mangsanya. Ekornya kembali lincah bergerak sementara Kakashi mulai gelisah.

"Ya... Yamato?" Ucap Kakashi tidak enak.

"Purrrrr" Jawab Yamato dengan sedikit penuh nabsu kepada mangsanya.

"Aku tidak suka tatapan itu" Gumam Kakashi semakin gelisah. Kemudian Yamato menjilat mulut Kakashi yang terbuka walau masih terhalang maskernya. Tangan Yamato kini telah berhasul membuja masker tersebut kemudian bibir itu mulai menekan lembut bibir Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak bisa menahannya hanya bisa kembali menikmati liarnya Yamato meraba tubuh majikannya.

"Hmmm, Kucing baik…" Kata Kakashi juga ikut meraba pinggul Yamato. Dan ekornya kembali dan sangat lincah bergerak mengibas-ngibas. Yamato kembali memeluk tubuh Kakashi dengan lembut dan mendesah lembut di telinga Kakashi.

"Jika aku tau ini semua yang aku butuhnya untuk menarik perhatianmu, senpai…" Gumam Yamato dalam hatinya karena ia masih dalam pengaruh kucingnya sehingga tidak terlalu bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Apa?" Ucap Kakashi yang sedikit sadar dan mendengar desahan pelan Yamato tepat di telinganya.

"Lain kali aku akan meningkatkan Hange no Jutsu lebih baik lagi" Ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya. Kemudian saat Yamato menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Kakashi, Kakashi merasa inilah kesempatannya.

"Kau…" dengan tatapan dingin dan dengan nada yang cukup kesal Kakashi mengangkat kaos hitam Yamato membuatnya berdiri menjauh dan Yamato sama sekali tidak mampu menahan kekuatan Kakashi.

"Hentikan…" Ucap Kakashi mendorong sambil belum melepaskan kaos yang ia tarik dan kemudian membalikan posisi mereka dengan Kakashi masih memegangi kaos hitam Yamato. Wajah Kakashi sepertinya sangat kesal dan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…!" Kemudian setelah itu Kakashi membuka ikat kepalanya serta membuka mata kirinya membuat Yamato dapat melihat sharinggannya. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yamato saat itu yang terkejut dan merasa sedikit khawatir dan juga kecewa. Kemudian ia membisikan kata-kata yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu berada di atas?" Tanya Kakashi menimpa tubuh Yamato. Kemudian Kakashi kembali menekan lembut bibir Yamato dan kembali meraba tubuhnya.

"Kesalahanku… Kakashi-senpai" Ucap Yamato dalam hati.

"Dan pertahankan telinga dan ekor itu" Ucap Kakashi untuk yang terakhir. Kemudian dengan penuh nabsu yang membara Kakashi meraba tubuh Yamato memasuki kaos hitamnya dan kemudian bibirnya kini menjelajahi leher Yamato.

"Purrrrr…" Desah Yamato menikmati hal ini. Kakashi mendekap tubuh Yamato dan sedikit menggesekannya ketubuhnya. Ekor Yamato melilit di pinggang Kakashi yang sedikit membuat Kakashi merasa geli. Kemudian Kakashi kini mulai membuka kaos yang Yamato pakai. Dibukanya juga pakaian yang Kakashi pakai dan melonggarkan celananya.

"Bolehkah aku?" Tanya Kakashi penuh nabsu. Kemudian Yamato menelentangkan badannya membuat Kakashi semakin bersemangat. Diciumi lagi bibir Yamato dan lidahnya kini sudah memasuki rongga mulut Yamato. Menjilatinya dan bermain dengan lincah bersama lidah Yamato.

Yamato yang merasakan sesuatu yang janggal mulai membuka matanya dan mengehentikan aksinya. Matanya melirik kearah pintu dengan tatapan tajam tidak suka. Kakashipun berhenti dan melihat reaksi Yamato yang menatap pintu di sana.

"Hissssss" Geram Yamato. Kakashi kemudian melihat lebih jelas kepintu dan tepat ada sebuah mata yang melihat perlakuan mereka. Kakashi segera bangkit dan mata itupun ingin pergi dari sana.

"Ternyata…" Kemudian Kakashi membukungkan badannya dan mencium bibir Nayako kembali tapi tak lama ia segera mendongakan badannya lagi. Kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku akan membereskannya dulu… tunggulah sebentarya" Kata Kakashi mengusap kepala Yamato. Yamato memejamkan matanya dan terseyum ria sekaligus manja. Telinganya di turunkan agar memudahkan Kakashi melakukannya.

"Kucing baik…" Ternyata orang yang melihat mereka kini sudah sedikit menjauh. Orang itu memakai baju yang hijau semua, rambut bob hitam. Kakashi tahu dan segera menangkap orang tersebut.

"Hooo jadi kau rupanya Gai" Kata Kakashi mendekat lalu…

BAK BUK BAK BUK BUK

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras hingga Yamato yang di dalam kamar dapat mendengarnya. Yamato kemudian naik keatas ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana. Seperti kucing yang ingin tidur saja.

Tak lama Kakashi masuk kembali ke kemarnya melihat Yamato tidur di kasurnya. Gayanyapun cukup menggemaskan seperti kucing yang tidur dengan ekor yang tak henti mengibas-ngibas kemudian berhenti. Kakashi mendekati Yamato yang sedang tidur itu, atau mungkin pura-pura tidur.

Kemudian Kakashi mengusap kepala Yamato dan saat itu Yamato membuka matanya dan menerjang majikannya yang terkejut dan memeluknya sambil tiduran.

"Purrrrrr" Kata Yamato yang sepertinya ingin di manja oleh majikannya itu. Kakashi mengerti dan kemudian memosisikan dirinya di atas Yamato dan kembali melakukan aktifitas yang tertunda karena ada penghalang tadi.

Sementara orang itu. Maito Gai saat ini mulutnya disumpal dan tubuhnya digantung di depan rumah Kakashi.

THE END

Bagaimana ceritanya gaje banget sepertinya. Kalau cerita ra***e itu sebenarnya aku tertarik jadi kepikiran pingin buat tapi sepertinya jelek ya...

Tolong di review...


End file.
